


Eros, Agape, Storge, Treason, Whatever

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Eros meant Ieyasu's warm voice, warm hands, warm name, all soaked in sunlight and warming Mitsunari up on some days, some nights. Pleasant, but if Hideyoshi-sama or Hanbei-sama ordered, ever, for that to stop, Mitsunari wouldn't shed a single tear or feel slightest irritation at that.Agape was what was important, what Ieyasu's warm and sunny and treacherous and fake eyes truly promised. Agape meant sharing his grief, sharing their Grief. The traitor refused to do so. And so, any love thar has ever claimed to be there was a moon painted on some sheet of paper hang on the window, so realistically painted that a damned fool could fall for such a pretty lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First anime canonverse or one very similar.

**Eros, Agape, Treason, Whatever**

 

Some wild beast whose name was apparently Date Masamune had killed Lord Hideyoshi...

No.

That's not right at all.

Scratch that.

Some wild and ignorant beast apparently called Masamune Date had violated this very world by murdering Mitsunari's Lord Hideyoshi (as if one could merely kill the Lord without it being most hideous murder!!! If one could - that would be as if one could run on unstable ground without ever falling, or breathe without air, or make light without Sun or Moon or Fire - impossible). And before that, Masamune's loyal pet dog did something almost as horrid and despicable: murdered the Lord Hanbei.

Ieyasu was alive. Ieyasu was still here, and so, the Revenge : Mitsunari would graciously let Ieyasu share in it. They would kill Masamune and whatever-his-dog's-name-was together. Together.

Together.

( _Mitsunari-kun. I saw how jealous you where when Hideyoshi praised Ieyasu-kun. Now, don't try to deny it. Maybe it would be_ ** ~~amusing..~~** _with your inability to lie.But I'm busy today. Think of this: how would you_ ** ~~feel~~** _about your petty feelings_ ~~ **if Ieyasu-kun saves Hideyoshi's life someday?**~~ )

Together.

( _Ieyasu, I can kill that Masamune filth_ ~~ **alone**~~ _. If you're_ ~~ **too afraid.**~~ _But if our Lords were your_ ** ~~E~~** _verything just like they were mine... I'll accept it if we_ ** ~~join~~** _forces._ )

Together.

His Shadow and his smallish Light, together.

It was as certain to him as the fact that his sword was sacred because Lord Hideyoshi-

(No, Mitsunari, Ieyasu said.)

On a certain night, now months ago, Ieyasu showed Mitsunari what a non-training kiss was. And on another, what a non-training that thing people called an orgasm was.

Was it all a lie?

It had to be.

Maybe if Mitsunari was some kind of a saint or a god, he could forgive the fact that Ieyasu never made any move to avenge Lord Hanbei.

If that was to be the extent of Ieyasu's blasphemy.

[ _together-_ ]

But no. That was only the beginning.

 

Ieyasu Tokugawa, suddenly a stranger, or maybe that was all he had ever been, refused to do his sacred duty:

Refused to avenge the Lord Hideyoshi Himself.

Nothing. None of those bright and warm words of his had ever been even half real.

Not when Mitsunari now had to cry and bleed and kill the beasts for both of them, when he suddenly had to be two avengers instead of one. And how?

He never expected-

( _Mitsunari, you... want to train together? I'm glad! But that's.. so sudden, do I owe it to Hanbei or_ -)  
  
Never thought---

Never.

Traitor.

Ieyasu. A traitor.


End file.
